Trainer Battle
Trainer Battles are an upcoming feature in Pokémon GO.PokemonGoApp. (2018, November 30). We hear you loud and clear, Trainers! Here's your exclusive sneak peek into Trainer Battles. Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-12-02. Trainers will need to choose a league before going into a Trainer Battle, with each league having different maximum Pokémon CP limits.PokemonGoApp. (2018, November 30). Think that CP strength is the only deciding factor in Pokémon GO Trainer Battles?. Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-12-02. Trainers can challenge one another using a Battle Code, assemble a team of three Pokémon, and see who comes out on top. When Trainer Battles are completed, both participants will receive great rewards, including a chance at rare Evolution Items.COMING SOON: Show your skills with Pokémon GO Trainer Battles!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-12-04. Battle Leagues There will be three Battle Leagues to choose from which include Great League, Ultra League, and Master League.PokemonGoApp. (2018, November 30). Here's a breakdown of each Battle League's requirements. Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-12-02. Each Trainer will only be allowed to assign three Pokémon to a Battle League party.PokemonGoApp. (2018, November 30). While Pokémon with high CP might be a big advantage. Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-12-02. Battles are fast-paced and real-time and a Trainer's selected team of Pokémon will be able to execute both their Fast Attack and Charged Attack moves. In preparation for battle, Trainers will even be able to use Stardust and Candy to unlock a bonus Charged Attack for there Pokémon. A Protect Shield may be deployed save Pokémon from critical damage, but their is a limit to how many can be used before the Pokémon will be left defenseless. Trainers will usually have find other Trainers on their nearby tab to initiate a Trainer Battle, but Ultra and Best Friends can challenge each other from any distance. Team Leader Battles Team Leaders Spark, Candela, and Blanche will be available to battle. Trainers can earn rewards once per day when training with a team leader, including Stardust to help power up their Pokémon. Work toward earning an Ace Trainer medal. Development When designing Trainer Battles, Niantic wanted to create an experience that everyone could enjoy and ensure that different kinds of Pokémon can show their strengths. With Leagues in Trainer Battles, they hope to create a system that's accessible to many Trainers.PokemonGoApp. (2018, November 30). Developer note: When designing Trainer Battles, we wanted to create an experience that everyone can enjoy. Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-12-02. Gallery Battle League choices.png | Choices Trainer Battle nearby code.png | Nearby and QR Code Trainer Battle notification.png | Notification Battle League Great preview.png | Great League Battle League Ultra preview.png | Ultra League Battle League Master preview.png | Master League Team Leader Battle Instinct.png | Team Leader Battle - Instinct Team Leader Battle Mystic.png | Team Leader Battle - Mystic Team Leader Battle Valor.png | Team Leader Battle - Valor Battle League action.png | Action Battle League shield use.png | Protection Shield button Battle League shield.png | Protection Shield deployed References Category:Game elements